


And Trophy Makes Three

by BradleyJardine



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradleyJardine/pseuds/BradleyJardine
Summary: Wanting to sleep with your first trophy is perfectly normal.Maybe.





	And Trophy Makes Three

He still smells of champagne, George notices, when they’re finally alone after a whirlwind of interviews, celebrations and tacos.

Of course there were tacos.

How they still have the trophy, and it’s in one piece, the New Yorker isn’t entirely sure.

“It’s not going in bed with us.”

Colton blinks, looking at his prize then at the bed. “It’s big enough...” he trailed off, hugging the trophy tightly and giving his best pout.

A pout that can make George feel those damn butterflies in his stomach, like it was the first time he realised how he really felt for the Californian. Trying his best to ignore them, he shakes his head as he carefully pries the trophy away before placing it on the bedside table. “You move too much in your sleep, it’ll be safer here.”

Colton’s still pouting. 

“I mean it! Either it sits there and you’re in the bed or it’s in the bed and you’re on that couch.”

“But George!” Colton whines, flopping onto the bed with a dramatic flare then trying, feebly, to reach for the trophy, “Its so far away, what if something happens to it?”

“Then it’s safe from your flailing limbs.” He retorts, pinning the driver beneath him, “Seriously, what are you even dreaming about?”

There’s a thoughtful hum, “Stuff.”

“Stuff.” He repeats, deadpan, before sighing and kissing his forehead. ”I do worry about you sometimes.” He insists, moving to undress before going under the covers and pulling Colton in for a kiss once the Californian has followed suit. “But it’s also one of the things I love about you.”

There’s a shy smile on Colton’s lips as he leans in for another kiss as they exchange good nights.

It doesn’t, however, stop George from waking up the next morning with the teen curled up against him, hugging his trophy in his sleep.


End file.
